The present invention relates to a novel compound and a novel gelatinous material having high absorbability, uniform expandability, and elasticity or viscoelasticity. In particular, the present invention relates to a compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, which is obtained by linking two or more polyrotaxane molecules through chemical bonds between cyclic molecules or rotators in the inter-polyrotaxane-molecules.
To date, there are various chemical and physical gels. Among these gels, chemical gels in general have a so-called network structure in which macromolecules are crosslinked to each other. Such a network structure has some problems: when tension is applied to chemical gels, the structure is broken down at locations where the distances between the crosslinking points are short, whereby the gel undergoes non-uniform destruction, since the structure does not have uniform distances from a crosslinking point to its neighboring points. On the other hand, physical gels are subjected to gelation by the attraction force between polymers. However, physical gels have problems: physical gels melt or dissolve at high temperatures or in solvents, and crystallize at low temperatures, since their structures are formed by the attraction force and the physical gels tend to undergo permanent deformation.
Gels in which crosslinking points are movable, gels in which multiple polymeric molecules are slidable against each other, the so-called slipping or sliding gels, have been proposed as models since 1950s in well known studies. The possibilities for a variety of applications of such gels have been discussed. However, such gels have not been actually made, and researchers have been focused on how to produce such gels.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. 6-25307 discloses compounds referred to as so-called polyrotaxane. These compounds are molecules in which plural alpha-cyclodextrin molecules as a rotator and a polyethylene glycol molecule as the axis are assembled by means of non-covalent bonding and each end of the axis is blocked with a blocking group. That is, compounds are disclosed in which a polyethylene glycol molecule has alpha-cyclodextrin molecules included in a skewered manner and each end of the polyethylene glycol molecule is blocked with a blocking group so as not to allow eliminating the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules from the polyethylene glycol molecule.
Although there are various chemical gels well known to date, all of these gels are characterized by their gradual breakdown against tension or stress. In other words, chemical gels undergo deformation in response to stress. Even though the shape of a chemical gel is retained as a whole, portions of the gel undergo microscopicaldestruction. Thus, chemical gels suffer from gradual breakdown. On the other hand, physical gels always tending to undergo permanent deformation leading to melt down at high temperatures, dissolution in solvents, and crystallization at low temperatures.
In addition, so-called slipping or sliding gels have been discussed in theory, and not realized yet.
Furthermore, JP-A No. 6-25307 discloses polyrotaxane that is a novel compound, and a process for producing the same, but does not describe its uses.
An object of the present invention is to provide a third gel, that is, a novel gel having a structure and properties which are not possessed by conventional chemical and physical gels.
Further, an object of the present invention, as another object or in addition to the above-described object, is to provide a novel gel or compound in which movable crosslinking segments allow stress to be dispersed within the gel or compound, thereby providing the gel or compound with a higher fracture strength than those of chemical gels.
More, as another object or in addition to the above-described objects, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel gel or compound having higher entropic elasticity than those of physical gels.
Moreover, as another object or in addition to the above-described objects, an object of the present invention is to provide a novel biodegradable gel, a novel biodegradable compound that can be readily degraded by microorganisms.
The inventors have carried out intensive research, and as a result, found that the objects described above can be achieved by the present invention as illustrated by the following  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 77 greater than :
 less than 1 greater than  A compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, wherein the crosslinked polyrotaxane has a first and a second polyrotaxane, the first polyrotaxane having a first linear molecule and a first cyclic molecule, the first linear molecule having the first cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the first linear molecule to pass through the opening of the first cyclic molecule, and having at each end a first blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the first cyclic molecule; and the second polyrotaxane having a second linear molecule and a second cyclic molecule, the second linear molecule having the second cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the second linear molecule to pass through the opening of the second cyclic molecule, and having at each end a second blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the second cyclic molecules, each opening of the first and second cyclic molecules is of substantial ring, and the crosslinked polyrotaxane is formed by linking at least one of the first cyclic molecules and at least one of the second cyclic molecules via chemical bonding.
 less than 2 greater than  In the compound of item  less than 1 greater than , the first blocking group may have bulkiness and/or ionic property, thereby preventing the elimination of the first cyclic molecules.
 less than 3 greater than  In the compound of item  less than 1 greater than  or  less than 2 greater than , the second blocking group may have bulkiness and/or ionic property, thereby preventing the elimination of the second cyclic molecules.
 less than 4 greater than  A compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, wherein the crosslinked polyrotaxane has a first and a second polyrotaxane, the first polyrotaxane having a first linear molecule and a first cyclic molecule, the first linear molecule having the first cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the first linear molecule to pass through the opening of the first cyclic molecule, and having at each end a first blocking group which is bulky enough to prevent the elimination of the first cyclic molecule, the second polyrotaxane having a second linear molecule and a second cyclic molecule, the second linear molecule having the second cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the second linear molecule to pass through the opening of the second cyclic molecule, and having at each end a second blocking group which is bulky enough to prevent the elimination of the second cyclic molecules, each opening of the first and second cyclic molecule is substantially cyclic, and the crosslinked polyrotaxane is formed by linking at least one of the first cyclic molecules and at least one of the second cyclic molecules via chemical bonding.
 less than 5 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 4 greater than , the first linear molecule may have at least two first cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner and the second linear molecule may have at least two second cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner.
 less than 6 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 5 greater than , the first linear molecule may have the first cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a first maximum inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which the first cyclic molecule can be included at the maximum when the first linear molecule has the first cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner, and the value at maximum is normalized to be 1; and the second linear molecule may have the second cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a second inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which the second cyclic molecule can be included at maximum when the second linear molecule has the second cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner, and the amount at maximum is normalized to be 1.
 less than 7 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 6 greater than , the first cyclic molecule and the second cyclic molecule may be the same or different.
 less than 8 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 7 greater than , the first linear molecule and the second linear molecule may be the same or different.
 less than 9 greater than In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 8 greater than , the first linear molecule and/or the second linear molecule may have a molecular weight of not less than 1,000, for example, 1,000 to 1,000,000, preferably not less than 5,000, for example, 5,000 to 1,000,000 or 5,000 to 500,000, and more preferably not less than 10,000, for example, 10,000 to 1,000,000, 10,000 to 500,000, or 10,000 to 300,000.
 less than 10 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 9 greater than , the first blocking group and the second blocking group may be the same or different.
 less than 11 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 10 greater than , the first blocking groups at one end and at another end of the first linear molecule may be the same or different, and the second blocking groups at one end and at another end of the second linear molecule may be the same or different.
 less than 12 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 11 greater than , the first and/or the second cyclic molecule may be selected from the group consisting of cyclodextrins, crown ethers, benzocrowns, dibenzo-crowns and dicyclohexano-crowns.
 less than 13 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 12 greater than , the first and/or the second linear molecule may be selected from the group consisting of polyethylene glycols, polyisoprene, polyisobutylene, polybutadiene, polypropylene glycols, polytetrahydrofuran, polydimethylsiloxane, polyethylene and polypropylene.
 less than 14 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 13 greater than , the blocking group may be selected from the group consisting of dinitrophenyl groups, cyclodextrins, adamantane groups, trityl groups, fluoresceins and pyrenes.
 less than 15 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 14 greater than , the blocking group may be a backbone or a side chain of a macromolecule having a molecular weight of 1,000 to 1,000,000.
 less than 16 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 15 greater than , at least one of the first cyclic molecules and at least one of the second cyclic molecules may be chemically bonded by a crosslinking agent.
 less than 17 greater than  In item  less than 16 greater than , the crosslinking agent may have a molecular weight of less than 2,000, preferably less than 1,000, more preferably less than 600, and most preferably less than 400.
 less than 18 greater than  In item  less than 16 greater than  or  less than 17 greater than , the crosslinking agent may be selected from the group consisting of cyanuric chloride, trimesoyl chloride, terephthaloyl chloride, epichlorohydrin, dibromobenzene, glutaraldehyde, phenylene diisocyanates, tolylene diisocyanates, divinylsulfone, 1,1-carbonyldiimidazole and alkoxysilanes.
 less than 19 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 18 greater than , the cyclic molecules may be alpha-cyclodextrin, the linear molecule may be polyethylene glycol, the blocking group may be a dinitrophenyl group, and the crosslinking agent may be cyanuric chloride.
 less than 20 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than , the compound may be an elastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 21 greater than  In any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than , the compound may be a viscoelastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 22 greater than  Crosslinked polyrotaxane comprising at least two polyrotaxane molecules, each of which has a polyethylene glycol molecule and an alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, the polyethylene glycol molecule having the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the polyethylene glycol molecule to pass through the opening of the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, and having at each end a blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, wherein the crosslinked polyrotaxane is formed by linking the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule of each of the two polyrotaxane molecules to each other via chemical bonding.
 less than 23 greater than  In item  less than 22 greater than , the crosslinked polyrotaxane may comprise a first blocking group having bulkiness and/or ionic property, thereby preventing the elimination of the first cyclic molecule.
 less than 24 greater than  In item  less than 22 greater than  or  less than 23 greater than , the crosslinked polyrotaxane may comprise a second blocking group having bulkiness and/or ionic property, thereby preventing the elimination of the second cyclic molecule.
 less than 25 greater than  Crosslinked polyrotaxane comprising at least two polyrotaxane molecules, each of which has a polyethylene glycol molecule and an alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, the polyethylene glycol molecule having the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the polyethylene glycol molecule to pass through the opening of the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, and having at each end a blocking group which is bulky enough to prevent the elimination of the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule, wherein the crosslinked polyrotaxane is formed by linking the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules of each of the two polyrotaxane molecules to each other via chemical bonding.
 less than 26 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 25 greater than , each of the two polyrotaxane molecules may have at least two alpha-cyclodextrin molecules included in a skewered manner by means of a single polyethylene glycol molecule.
 less than 27 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 26 greater than , the polyethylene glycol molecule may have the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules included in a skewered manner at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a maximum inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which alpha-cyclodextrin molecules can be included at maximum when a polyethylene glycol molecule has plural alpha-cyclodextrin molecules included in a skewered manner, and the amount at maximum is normalized to be 1.
 less than 28 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 27 greater than , the blocking group may be selected from the group consisting of dinitrophenyl groups, cyclodextrins, adamantane groups, trityl groups, fluoresceins and pyrenes.
 less than 29 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 28 greater than , the polyethylene glycol molecule may have a molecular weight of not less than 1,000, for example, 1,000 to 1,000,000, preferably not less than 5,000, for example, 5,000 to 1,000,000 or 5,000 to 500,000, and more. preferably not less than 10,000, for example, 10,000 to 1,000,000, 10,000 to 500,000, or 10,000 to 300,000.
 less than 30 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 29 greater than , the blocking group may be a backbone or a side chain of a macromolecule having a molecular weight of 1,000 to 1,000,000.
 less than 31 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 30 greater than , the chemical bonding may be formed by means of a crosslinking agent.
 less than 32 greater than  In item  less than 31 greater than , the crosslinking agent may have a molecular weight of less than 2,000, preferably less than 1,000, more preferably less than 600, and most preferably less than 400.
 less than 33 greater than  In item  less than 31 greater than  or  less than 32 greater than , the crosslinking agent may be selected from the group consisting of cyanuric chloride, trimesoyl chloride, terephthaloyl chloride, epichlorohydrin, dibromobenzene, glutaraldehyde, phenylene diisocyanates, tolylene diisocyanates, divinylsulfone, 1,1-carbonyldiimidazole and alkoxysilanes.
 less than 34 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , the crosslinked polyrotaxane may be an elastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 35 greater than  In any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , the crosslinked polyrotaxane may be a viscoelastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 36 greater than  A process for producing a compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, comprising the steps of: mixing a cyclic molecule and a linear molecule to prepare polyrotaxane in which the linear molecule has the cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the linear molecule to pass through the opening of the cyclic molecules, blocking each end of the linear molecule with a blocking group so as to prevent the elimination of the cyclic molecule from the skewered state, and crosslinking two or more polyrotaxanes by linking the cyclic molecules to each other via chemical bonding, and wherein each opening of the cyclic molecules is substantially cyclic.
 less than 37 greater than  A process for producing a compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, comprising the steps of: mixing a cyclic molecule and a linear molecule to prepare polyrotaxane in which the linear molecule has the cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the linear molecule to pass through the opening of the cyclic molecule, blocking each end of the linear molecule with a blocking group so as to prevent the elimination of the cyclic molecules from the skewered state, and crosslinking two or more polyrotaxanes by linking the cyclic molecules to each other via chemical bonding.
 less than 38 greater than  In the process of item  less than 36 greater than  or  less than 37 greater than , the blocking group at each end of the linear molecule may be the same or different.
 less than 39 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 36 greater than  to  less than 38 greater than , the blocking group may have bulkiness and/or ionic property, so as to prevent the elimination of the cyclic molecules from the skewered state.
 less than 40 greater than  In the step of preparing polyrotaxane of the process of any one of items  less than 36 greater than  to  less than 39 greater than , the preparing conditions may be set and/or controlled, such that at least two cyclic molecules are included in a skewered manner by means of a single linear molecule. The preparing conditions may include dissolving excess of the linear molecules in saturated solution of the cyclic molecules, in addition to the preparation time and temperature.
 less than 41 greater than  In the step of preparing polyrotaxane of the process of any one of items  less than 36 greater than  to  less than 40 greater than , the preparing conditions may be controlled, such that the linear molecule has the cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, and more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a maximum inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which the cyclic molecule can be included at maximum when the linear molecule has the cyclic molecules included in a skewered manner, and the amount at maximum is normalized to be 1. The preparing conditions may include dissolving excess of the linear molecules in saturated solution of the cyclic molecules, in addition to the preparation time and temperature.
 less than 42 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 36 greater than  to  less than 41 greater than , the compound may be an elastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 43 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 36 greater than  to  less than 41 greater than , the compound may be a viscoelastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 44 greater than  A process for producing a compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, comprising the steps of mixing alpha-cyclodextrin and polyethylene glycol to prepare polyrotaxane in which the polyethylene glycol has the alpha-cyclodextrin included in a skewered manner which allows the polyethylene glycol to pass through the opening of the alpha-cyclodextrin, blocking each end of the polyethylene glycol molecule with a blocking group so as to prevent the elimination of the alpha-cyclodextrins from the skewered state, and crosslinking two or more polyrotaxane molecules by linking the alpha-cyclodextrins to each other via chemical bonding.
 less than 45 greater than  In the process of item  less than 44 greater than , the blocking group may have bulkiness and/or ionic property, so as to prevent the elimination of the cyclic molecule from the skewered state.
 less than 46 greater than  In the step of preparing polyrotaxane of the process of item  less than 44 greater than  or  less than 45 greater than , the preparing conditions may be set and/or controlled, such that at least two alpha-cyclodextrin molecules are included in a skewered manner by means of the single polyethylene glycol molecule. The preparing conditions may include dissolving excess of the polyethylene glycol molecules in saturated alpha-cyclodextrin solution, in addition to the preparation time and temperature.
 less than 47 greater than  In the step of preparing polyrotaxane of the process of any one of items  less than 44 greater than  to  less than 46 greater than , the preparing conditions may be controlled, such that the polyethylene glycol molecule has the alpha-cyclodextrin included in a skewered manner at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, and more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a maximum inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which alpha-cyclodextrin(s) can be included at maximum when the polyethylene glycol molecule has alpha-cyclodextrin(s) included in a skewered manner, and the amount at maximum is normalized to be 1. The preparing conditions may include dissolving excess of polyethylene glycol in saturated alpha-cyclodextrin solution, in addition to the preparation time and temperature.
 less than 48 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 44 greater than  to  less than 47 greater than , the compound may be an elastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 49 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 44 greater than  to  less than 47 greater than , the compound may be a viscoelastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 50 greater than  A process for producing a compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane, comprising the steps of: providing a bicyclic molecule with a first and second substantially cyclic moieties, mixing the bicyclic molecule with a first linear molecule and a second linear molecule to prepare crosslinked polyrotaxane in which the first linear molecule has the bicyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the first linear molecule to pass through the opening of the first ring of the bicyclic molecule, and the second linear molecule has the bicyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the second linear molecule to pass through the opening of the second ring of the bicyclic molecule, and which is formed by linking the bicyclic molecules; and blocking each end of the linear molecules with a blocking group so as to prevent the elimination of the bicyclic molecules from the skewered state.
 less than 51 greater than  In the process of item  less than 50 greater than , the first and second linear molecules may be the same or different.
 less than 52 greater than  In the process of item  less than 50 greater than  or  less than 51 greater than , the first linear molecule and/or the second linear molecule may have a molecular weight of not less than 1,000, for example, 1,000 to 1,000,000, preferably not less than 5,000, for example, 5,000 to 1,000,000 or 5,000 to 500,000, and more preferably not less than 10,000, for example, 10,000 to 1,000,000, 10,000 to 500,000, or 10,000 to 300,000.
 less than 53 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 52 greater than , the first and/or second substantial ring may be an open ring, and before and/or after the blocking step, the process may comprise the step of closing the open ring.
 less than 54 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 53 greater than , the blocking group at each end of the linear molecule may be the same or different.
 less than 55 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 54 greater than , the blocking group may have bulkiness and/or ionic property, so as to prevent the elimination of the cyclic molecules from the skewered state.
 less than 56 greater than  In the step of preparing crosslinked polyrotaxane of the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 55 greater than , one linear molecule may have at least two bicyclic molecules included in a skewered manner. Preparing conditions may be controlled, such that one linear molecule may have at least two bicyclic molecules included in a skewered manner. The preparing conditions may include dissolving excess of the linear molecules in a saturated solution of the cyclic molecules, in addition to the preparation time and temperature.
 less than 57 greater than  In the step of preparing crosslinked polyrotaxane of the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 55 greater than , the bicyclic molecule may be included in a skewered manner through the linear molecule at an amount of 0.001 to 0.6, preferably 0.01 to 0.5, more preferably 0.05 to 0.4 of a maximum inclusion amount, which is defined as an amount at which the bicyclic molecule(s) can be included at maximum, when the linear molecule has the bicyclic molecule(s) included in a skewered manner, and the amount at maximum is normalized to be 1.
 less than 58 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 57 greater than , the compound may be an elastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 59 greater than  In the process of any one of items  less than 50 greater than  to  less than 57 greater than , the compound may be a viscoelastic material or a solvent-absorbing material.
 less than 60 greater than  A compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane formed by crosslinking a first polyrotaxane and a second polyrotaxane, wherein the first polyrotaxane has a first linear molecule and a first cyclic molecule, the first linear molecule having the first cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the first linear molecule to pass through the opening of the first cyclic molecule, and having at each end a first blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the first cyclic molecule, the second polyrotaxane has a second linear molecule and a second cyclic molecule, the second linear molecule having the second cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the second linear molecule to pass through the opening of the second cyclic molecule, and having at each end a second blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the second cyclic molecule, each ring of the first and second cyclic molecules is substantially cyclic, and the crosslinking is formed via chemical bonding between at least one of the first cyclic molecules and at least one of the second cyclic molecules, and wherein the first cyclic molecule is movable between the ends of the first linear molecule, and the second cyclic molecule is movable between the ends of the second linear molecule, so that when force is applied to the compound, the first and second cyclic molecules are moved, so as for the force to be equally dispersed, whereby providing the compound having viscoelastic property.
 less than 61 greater than  In the compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane of any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than , the first cyclic molecule is movable between the ends of the first linear molecule, the second cyclic molecule is movable between the ends of the second linear molecule, so that when force is applied to the compound, the first cyclic and second cyclic molecules are moved, so as for the force to be equally dispersed, whereby providing the compound having viscoelastic property.
 less than 62 greater than  A compound comprising crosslinked polyrotaxane formed by crosslinking a first polyrotaxane and a second polyrotaxane, wherein the first polyrotaxane has a first linear molecule and a first cyclic molecule, the first linear molecule having the first cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the first linear molecule to pass through the opening of the first cyclic molecule, and having at each end a first blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the first cyclic molecule, the second polyrotaxane has a second linear molecule and a second cyclic molecule, the second linear molecule having the second cyclic molecule included in a skewered manner which allows the second linear molecule to pass through the opening of the second cyclic molecule, and having at each end a second blocking group which is placed so as to prevent the elimination of the second cyclic molecule, each ring of the first and second cyclic molecules is substantially cyclic, and the crosslinking is formed via chemical bonding between at least one of the first cyclic molecules and at least one of the second cyclic molecules, and wherein the viscoelastic property of the compound is controlled by adjusting any one selected from the group consisting of: an amount of the first cyclic molecule(s) to be included through the first linear molecule; an amount of the second cyclic molecule(s) to be included through the second linear molecule; molecular weight and rigidity of the first and second linear molecules; and degrees of crosslinking between the first cyclic molecule and the second cyclic molecule.
 less than 63 greater than  In the compound of any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than , the viscoelastic property of the compound is controlled by adjusting any one selected from the group consisting of: an amount of the first cyclic molecule(s) to be included through the first linear molecule; an amount of the second cyclic molecule(s) to be included through the second linear molecule; molecular weight and rigidity of the first and second linear molecules; and degrees of crosslinking between the first cyclic molecule and the second cyclic molecule.
 less than 64 greater than  A contact lens comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 65 greater than  A biomaterial comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 66 greater than  A medical material comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 67 greater than  A tire comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 68 greater than  A coating material comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 69 greater than  An adhesive comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 1 greater than  to  less than 19 greater than  and  less than 60 greater than  to  less than 63 greater than .
 less than 70 greater than  In the crosslinked polyrotaxane according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , wherein the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules are movable between ends of the polyethylene glycol molecule, and when force is applied to the crosslinked polyrotaxane, the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules are moved relatively to the polyethylene glycol molecule, so that the force can be equally dispersed, whereby providing the crosslinked polyrotaxane having viscoelastic property.
 less than 71 greater than  In the crosslinked polyrotaxane according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , the viscoelastic property of the crosslinked polyrotaxane is controlled by adjusting any one selected from the group consisting of: an amount of the alpha-cyclodextrin molecule(s) to be included through the polyethylene glycol molecule; molecular weight and rigidity of the polyethylene glycol; and degrees of crosslinking between the alpha-cyclodextrin molecules.
 less than 72 greater than  A contact lens comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .
 less than 73 greater than  A biomaterial comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .
 less than 74 greater than  A medical material comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .
 less than 75 greater than  A tire comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .
 less than 76 greater than  A coating material comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .
 less than 77 greater than  An adhesive comprising the compound according to any one of items  less than 22 greater than  to  less than 33 greater than , and  less than 70 greater than  and  less than 71 greater than .